1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus, a mobile terminal settings changing system, a method used therefor, and a program thereof, and more specifically to a method for automatically turning off the power of a mobile terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
That use of mobile terminal apparatuses should be regulated (kept in the power-off state) depending on the places where they are used, for example, public areas such as trains, station areas, theaters, hospitals, etc. However, the widespreading use of mobile terminal apparatuses promotes public nuisance by bad manners. This can become more than bad manners because of the undesired influence of radio waves from the mobile terminal apparatus on electric medical appliances, etc.
Users are supposed to manually power off their own mobile terminal apparatuses, or set them in a manner mode when entering the places (public areas) where the use of these mobile terminal apparatuses are regulated. However, this rule on a voluntary basis does not work at all.
Therefore, methods are proposed for automatically powering off the mobile terminal apparatuses or setting them in the manner mode when they enter public areas (public institutions), including: a method of powering of f a mobile terminal apparatus by generating a sound wave signal when electromagnetic waves are detected (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-332676); a method of powering off a mobile terminal apparatus or forcibly setting it in the manner mode by inserting a mode change command into a perch channel (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-78263); a method of disabling communications depending on the level or the contents of a voice signal (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-158761), etc.
To allow the mobile terminal apparatuses to be automatically powered off or set in the manner mode when their users enter public areas (public institutions), the above-mentioned conventional methods require the equipment for generating a sound wave signal and the equipment for inserting a mode change command into a perch channel mounted in public areas (public institutions), or the performance of the mobile terminal apparatuses themselves is to be enhanced (for example, a built-in voice recognition system is required).
In the technologies described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2000-332676 and 2001-78263, not only the mobile terminal apparatuses of the users entering specific institutions are powered off, but also the mobile terminal apparatuses of the users who do not enter the specific institutions can be powered off. Furthermore, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-158761, the mobile terminal apparatuses of the users entering specific institutions cannot necessarily be powered off, but the levels of voice signals can be erroneously detected or the contents of voice signals can be erroneously recognized.